Blind Hell
by Kigi
Summary: Kagome has been a slave sense she could remember. She's in hell. Sesshoumaru has been a rich son sense he could remember. He's blind to things unimportant to him,until he saw Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat on her thin, battered, matress staring into the one window in her cell. The only sanctuary she had in this place, no, this hell. Boredom, forced bathing, no good food, poor living conditions, and paranoia, it was enough to make you go crazy. Some woman not strong enough to take it did go crazy, they were sent into room 63. No one's ever been seen coming out of there and the only way to leave this hell alive was to stay pretty so you can be sold or ugly and thrown into the streets. Being thrown in the streets sounds better then being in here but outside of this hell, if you weren't strong enough, you'd die within a week.

You have to be strong. Always be strong. Being sold at a young age can make you feel ugly or make you, _ANGRY_. Being angry all the time _is _ugly. People say forgive and forget but you can't when your only sixteen and living like this sense you were three. Forgive and forget isn't as easy as it sounds. What do you think?

* * *

Today was the day. The day for hope or false hope. Today was the day the rich lords, princes, queens, kings, or someone with alot of money could buy cuccubines. That's what she was. A cuccubine, a woman or man who became a sex slave for someone. But there were only three kinds of people out there who buy cuccubines. One type was the nice, gentle type of people who actually have a heart and give a damn about people. The second type was the bastards that treat you like crap and use you as a toy then throw you away. Last but not least was type three was the traditional kind, they'd treat you like two and three but they could snap.

Kagome stood, naked with millions of women and little girls in a straight line. She stood, her perfect brown orbs looking blankly towards the ground. While at least three groups of people walked down the long line checking women or young girls off on the brown checkboards, like they were cows. It made her sick that not one of them felt remorse for what they were doing to them. When they were done they would walk a few yards back and call out at least a two thousand womens and girls names.

"Yuki Haruhi"

"Jessica Maksato"

Kagome cringed when she heard the words she thought she'd never hear before her life was over.

"Kagome Higurashi"

She automactically walked forward into the small group of women that had a scared look in their eyes,some on their face and what scared her but made her happy at the same time was that they were all pretty. Which ment she was either gonna be sold to a number one, two,or three. Her eyes still fixed to the ground like she was taught when she first got here, she thought.

_'The day was finally here. Let's see my fate..'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the backseat of his limo, his eyes closed, his legs crossed by the knee, and a cigarette between his first and second finger. He's colleagues and business partners sat on the seats on the window. They would aways ride together but left seperately in there own cars. He liked it that way, he didn't like getting to friendly with business partners. They weren't nessacary, they were tools to his company, disposable tools.

Once the limo stopped the doors around them opened. Sesshoumaru waited as the shadows climbed out of the car. That's what people were to him shadows. They were everywhere, he couldn't see but it didn't change what he was capable of or who he was.

He sighed when he smashed the head of the cigarette into the ash tray and climbed out of limo when all shadows were gone. Camera's clicked, lights flashed, and reports appeared as he got out. He ignored them as if they were a small wind in the spring wasn't totally focused on them or anything else that didn't require his attention. In front of him was a carmel colored masion six stories high. It was decorated with red silk flags hanging from the balconies.

_'Hell'_

Sesshoumaru stopped. When a voice whispered the word 'hell'. His eyes looked to the left and the right of him casually. He didn't like the way that sounded or where it came from. He contiuned to walk inside the building, on his guard.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat on the stage, her legs folded to the side of her, behind the closed curtain. Her heart was accelerating. She was scared, no terrified of what was going to happen. Who was going to buy her? What type will he be?

_'Blind'_

Kagome gasped when she heard someone whispering in her ear. She turned her head side to side until a bodyguard hit her in the back with his knee.

"Hold still wench!"

Kagome titled her head down. _'I've been sitting here for 4 hours'_

She was too anxious. She was too scared. She had never been put up for _'adoptation' _before. Thats what they called it, it was sick. But what made her heart stop was hearing people walk into the room behind her curtain and talking. She heard alot of men voices, plus chairs scrapping againist the floor, being pulled from under their table. She was shaking a little now. It didn't help her nerves when the room got louder and louder by the minute.

She looked at the ground. There was nothing to think and their was nothing to do, nothing she could do. It was happening and it wasn't gonna stop for any reason. Soon, only a few minutes later she heard a booming voice from the outside of the curtains speaking.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" _'He said it like a joke._'

"Today our company thought it might be fun to give our important guests a parting gift." _'An item, thats what I was to these people, they were hardly people.'_

"Today we have a few beauties here." _'He laughed, why is he laughing? It's not funny'_

Suddenly the curtains pulled apart and fear ran down her spine with a violently shiver. Mumurs were heard. Kagome clenched her eyes shut when the man with the mic walked from the front of the stage to where she was and grabbed her chin, lifting it so the audience got a chance to look at her face.

"Like this one for instance. A doll don't you all agree?" he chuckled as her eye widened to the large crowd.

"She's a young girl, full of energy, beautiful, and-" the bodyguard grabbed both of her knees and opened her legs. Her eyes widened.

"A virgin from the front and the back" hearing this caused Kagome to do something she would regret. Her mouth found the bodyguards arm, her teeth sinking into his arm. The man gave a surprised cry, pulling away. Kagome waited for punishment but none came. The crowd just howled with laughter.

"She's also got moxie." He licked his lips at her but Kagome scowled in disgust.

"I'll start the biding at 300,000." As soon as he started the bid, numbers shot up.

"350,000"

"400,000"

"450,000"

_"1,000,000"_

Kagome's eyes snapped towards the loud voice as did everyone else. A demon. His hair was a knee length sliver, round golden eyes, and wearing an expensive looking suit. If no human bet higher, she would get sold to a demon, which was twice as bad as being sent to a human. Kagome's brown eye's shimmered as she stared into the golden eyes of a demon that would buy her life for 1,000,000.

"Going once..." No one.

"Twice.." No one.

"Sold!" _'No!'_

_'What the hell ever happened to three?!"_

Kagome ignored the fact that she was being picked up off her feet and pulled off stage, as another slave was brought on.

_'So...this was it...'_


	2. Chapter 2

_So that was it..? _

_I'm just gonna be sold off to some stranger and he has complete control over me..?!_

_Like some doll...?!_

Kagome watched the sliver haired demon standing in the seated crowd, all eyes on him. He's golden eyes ferice and desperate on hers. Kagome's teeth gritted as her eyes registered the look on his face and him. His sliver hair long, at the length of his kness, his black suit fit perfectly on his body, and his hands in his pocket. Kagome frowned as the silent audicence started to applaud and murmurs bursted into the room. Suddenly she was being dragged off stage by a beastly man that wasn't beside her before.

He was huge. Fighting him like the other one would be a bad idea.

_I like my face..._

Kagome sighed as he set her down backstage next to another group of girls but they were different from the ones she had seen before. They were young teenage girls shivering and cowering together, crying. It wasn't a good sitgh for her. They were wearing nothing but rags and they were dirty like they haven't taken baths in days. They must be new. Kagome saw one of the girls in the group turn to her with a pleading look in her big blue eyes. She didn't speak, she just stared at her but she _was_ saying something. She wanted help, along with the rest of them. Kagome knew she was a free spirit sense she was born, captured, sent to that hell. No whips and chains were gonna stop that or break her spirit.

Kagome kneeled next to the group and they looked at her with tears in their eyes.

"Follow me when I move, got it?" sshe whispered looking around backstage. There were bodyguards but they were watching the selling of another girl. Kagome turned away from the one girl she wouldn't be able to save and turned to the other girls. A serious look on her face.

"Outside is a greater hell for a girl without a home. How many of you were kidnapped?" Kagome whispered, keeping an eye on the bodyguards by the entrance. She turned her head slightly and saw three of the eight girls look down, almost like they were ashamed. They didn't have a home.

"Ok listen carefully. Theres a small town not far from here. There is an old lady who will help you." Kagome said as the big bodyguard from the otherside of the huge stage, who wasn't hard to see from a distance, glare at her.

"To the west of here. Your gonna run to the exit over there" Kagome tilted her head her head to left as the girls started to gather closer to her.

"I'll give you the signal. The ones with homes, don't go home until three days have pasted. They'll look for you." Kagome sighed as she stood and yawned, stretching. One of the girls grabbed her long kimono white kimono sleeve.

"What about you?" she asked, her lack hair short and shaggy. Kagome's eyes shimmered as she let her bangs cover her big brown eyes.

Someone had paid alot of money for her. They would definitely come looking for her. If she went to Keade's, every slave and Keade would get caught.

_' I won't risk it. '_

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kagome coughed and the rest of the girls looked at her. Kagome nodded signaling for them to get ready. She waited as the girls got ready.

"Sold!" Kagome heard the man shout. The body guards all moved to grab the girl in the middle of the stage. Kagome noticed two guards left. One at the entrance and one at the exit.

"Now!" she shouted.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on the rounded red soft lounge chair in the V.I.P room. He was starting to get impatient.

_'That girl....' _

The girl flashed in his mind. He could see her. Her long, silky black hair reached to her mid-back, her brown eyes glistened in the stage light, making them sparkle, her skin a creaming ivory, and the scent of Sweet Pea. Her body was pretty shape, her white kimono dress suited her.

Sesshoumaru's thought worried him.

_'Why can I see her? No one else? She's a pathetic human.'_

Sesshoumaru waited when he heard a door behind him open and close. He didn't bother to turn around when the person walked by him with two other people. He, of course, couldn't see them. They were unimportant.

"Mr. Tashio. It's an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." the man smiled and Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him unmoving, uncaring.

"Um, I understand you've bought an _item_ of ours, 1,000,000 dollars was it?" he said standing and grabbing a piece of paper off his desk. He walked over to Sesshoumaru, handing him the paper. Sesshoumaru took the paper without hestation looking it over. He blinked once and stood.

"Thank you gentlemen. I'll be on my way." he said heading to the door before he was stopped by the mans voice, he sounded afraid yet respectful. Seeshoumaru placed a hand in his pocket and turned slowly to the three of them, they were stiff.

"B-but sir, your _item_..?" he murmured uneasily.

"Send her to my car and her paper work to my office" he opened the door, welcomed by a loud orcastra from the end of the hallway. He smirked, puling the paper to eye veiw.

_'Kagome Higurashi, hm ?'_

Sesshoumaru walked out to the front of the palace plaze he arrived to earlier. He stopped when he saw a crowd of people and three tall men in suits holding someone bright. His eyes widen, filled with rage whe he realized what that beautiful light was. The light he saw earlier.

_"Kagome.."_

* * *

Kagome winced as the huge man held her up by her wrist, off her feet.

_'M-my wrist is gonna be disconnected.'_ Kagome gasped when her hand began to throb.

"Let go of me! You bastard!" Kagome shrieked kicking him between the legs with as much force as her hanging legs could muster. She fell to the ground, satasfied that the man was doubled over in pain. As soon as she rested on here elbows another man grabbed her by her hair and yanked. Kagome let out a scream of pain clawing at the man's hands. Suddenly the searing hot pain was gone. Kagome lay on the ground gasping, blinking, confused. Then her eyes widened, the man standing in the audience, the handsome demon who had _bought_ her was holding one of the bodyguards by the neck, chocking. The one she had incapacitated earlier was on the ground looking up at the demon and the hanging bodyguard. The last one was running back into the palace.

Kagome noticed the crowd of people standing around them whispering with frightened looks in their eyes.

_'There are demons everywhere. Why are they afraid of him..?'_

"Stand up." Kagome, startled by the deep voice, turned to the owner of the voice. The demon was glaring at her, dropping the bodyguard to the ground. Kagome automatically stood up, obeying him. She kept her distants until she felt it was safe.

"Are you injuried?" he asked staring at her with such intensity in his eye, it made her shiver.

"What's going on here?!" a males voice shouted, startling her.

_'That was happening alot lately.' _The man stomped towards them. He had a long line that was supossedly a mustache. He was a tiny skinny looking man, with tight eyes, extremly bald. Kagome noticed the bodyguard that was being chocked early following behind.

"That girl helped eight other slave escape! We tried to capture her but then..." he stopped. He looked like he was trying to hide behind the tiny man even though he towered over the man. The demon stood staring at them with dark clouds in his eyes, she didn't like it, it scared her.

"Ok you have..-" the tiny man looked at the demon and all of a sudden his eyes shot open. It made her jump. Kagome hid behind the demon that bought her, away from veiw.

"S-sesshoumaru Tashio. I'm so sorry!" Kagome tilted her head, she had forgotten about the crowd they drew but again she was concentrated on the demon who was infront of her. The man bowed hastily. When the tiny man saw that the bodyguard didn't bow he stood upright and grabbed the bodyguard's head and yanked him downward.

"S-sesshoumaru..?" Kaome whispered staring into the back of the demons head.

_'Sesshoumaru._' He turned to her slowly staring at her, through her. She shivered again looking away.

"We'll be on our way." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk away from the man but his voice stopped them.

"B-but sir, what about...t-the other slave women. I was wondering if I-I could get compenstaion...please sir..." he begged still bowing. Sesshoumaru continued to walk away from the scence.

"Send the bill to my office." Kagome followed close at foot.

_'Wow, so this man is my...master? Intresting'_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat on the soft leather seat.

_'A limo..'_

Kagome folded her hands together placing them between her knees, looking down. She was nerveous, she was never out of that hell before or ever had a _master_. Kagome closed her eyes, bitinng her bottom lip.

"Woman" his voice shook her a little. She turned her head to him her eyes locked o the seat.

"Y-yes" she murmured. Se counted to one hundered before she got the courage to look up at him, into his face. He stared at her the entire time, not moving. He grabbed her chin, startling her causing a loud gasp.

"You will answer me properly. Understood?" It was more of an order then a question. She nodded looking down again but as soon as she did he lifted her chin higher so she could see his face.

"Hm. Your nothing special." He said turning her head side to side. Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Nothing only was he being a jerk, but he was proding her like she was something he'd never seen a human before. Kagome instinctively slapped his hand away.

"If I'm nothing special then why'd you buy me?!" Kagome turned her head, folding her arms over her chest._ 'Bastard' _Kagme stared out the window of the limo, watching the stars, and street lights fly waas pretty. _'T-that's right, where are we?' _Kagome sighed turning her head to face her lap.

"Excuse me.." she murmured a light pink touching her cheeks. He didn't answer her. Slowly she turned her head to see him staring ahead of him but there was nothing there. Sighing louder than usual she turned her entire body towards him.

"M-my lord, may I ask you a question..?" she said politely despite her current attitude.

_'Just as I thought' _Kagome let her bangs fall on her forehead, her eyebrow twitching. His gaze turned to her listening.

"Where are we?" she asked looking past him, otuside the moving vehicle.

"Far west of Tokyo" he said simply closing his eyes. Almost as if he was shutting down from the conversation.

"Um..is that where you live?" she asked tilting her body down slightly, getting a better veiw of his face. His eyes popped open, turning to her. Kagome jumped slightly, a hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to his side a smirk on his face.

"Your a slave your suppose to entertain your master. But you bore me" he said grabbing the shoulder of her kimono dress with his free hand, sliding it downward.

"W-what are you doing?!" she shouted pulling away but the arm holding her there constricted tighter around her. _'Damn!'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew inche by inche watching her. Kagomes hand grabbed his wrist trying to pry it from her dress, without success of course. He ignored her childish attempts to make him stop, he was getting impatient, fast. Letting his hand fall from her waist he replaced it on the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his. Using his other hand he grabbed her wrist, pulling it around his neck, holding it there. He watched her eyes shut tight as he leaned them both back onto the seat of the limo. He placed himself between her legs pressing down. Sesshoumaru pulled his head back in shock.

He licked the edge of his lip, growling slightly. He tasted blood. She bite him, her master. He looked down into her big glassy brown eyes. His growl became agressive, leaning into the woman below him. Kagome gasped shutting her eyes turning her head showing her submission. He stopped, he scowled slightly sitting upright from her warmth.

_'Wench.' _Sesshoumaru glared, crossing his legs at the knee, sitting in the position he was in earlier. Sesshoumaru ignored her movements.

"Your getting punishment when we arrive to our destination." he said closing his eyes. He heard the girl gasp and move closer to him.

"What the hell did I do?!" she shouted, stinging his sensitive ears. He growled turning his head to her.

"I can see you weren't trained well! You _will not_ talk back to me!" Sesshoumaru, satasfied with her jump at his words turned away from her, looking outside the car window.

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened when she felt the car stop suddenly, a door opening and closing.

_'Are we here?' _

Kagome looked around still a little drowsy. No one was in the car with her. She had fallen asleep in a car with a guy who just molested her. Sighing she looked around. She wasn't really paying attention to the car it was hard to pay attention in a car full of tension, all she noticed was the passing lights, stars and a guy sitting between her legs on the way over. Kagome sat up slightly looking at the other side of the limo. The seats were like five feet apart, people with money could get so much that it was unesscary. Then there was a small black frigde, it matched the smooth clean carpets and leather seats.

The door to her left opened, causing a tiny squeal from her. Her lord stood outside of the limo holding the open the door, letting the cold air hit her uncovered legs and feet.

"Wench" he called standing with his usual pose. Kagome frowned climbing outside of the car with ease despite the fact she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet touched the cold stone pavement sending shivers up her spine. The first thing that caught her eye was a beautiful circular double-layer water fountain, spouting fresh, clean, clear water into the air directly under the half moon. The stars surronded it like it was the only thing they could do in the night sky.

Sesshoumaru's foot steps, walking away from her, and a car door slamming shut brought her back down from the secenary infront of her. Kagome followed him towards two huge doors standing on top of a stone staircase. Behind the two huge doors was an even larger home. No. A mansion. It was, again, an unessarily huge. Apparently he likes unessary things.

Kagome waited behind Sesshoumaru when he stopped suddenly. Kagome looked around, confused.

"Is this your house?" Kagome asked, her eyes still fixated on the huge palace.

"Hm" he answered. Kagome scowled, annoyed with his attitude he had with her. Suddenly the doors opened. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the long bright halls and two servants standing by each door bowing down to him.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru" they all said in unison. As soon as Sesshoumaru began to walk inside, Kagome followed close at foot. She felt like a puppy in a new home. Scared and not trusting.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank a few people. They helped me by reviewing my first three-chapters and I wouldn't have finished this story without them :'D

Thank You....

Peyton Cummings

GothicHime89

obsessedanimefangrl

SkyBear

Cequtta12

His-Kira

Sumire86  


* * *

Kagome looked around, scanning the palace. Everything was just so perfect and clean. It was unbelieveable.

"So pretty..." she murmured. She couldn't take he eyes off the place. It was like she was standing in the middle of a diamond. The doors and walls were a slight gold and white. The windows were huge and wide, like they were doors themselves. Her eye caught three sets of stircases, the left, right, and middle. She was so busy looking around she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She ran into Sesshoumaru's back stumbling backwards.

"Sorry" Kagome said quickly. He turned his head glaring at her. Apparently her apology wasn't enough. She looked down feeling ashamed for some reason, but she didn't know why.

"This is your room from now on" he said opening a white wooden door. Kagome followed him into the room. When she walked in, her eyes widened. Not once has she had her own room and to have one like the this made her starstruck. The room was huge, and pretty. There was a huge white lacey canopy bed againist the far wall, a crystal chandelier, the floor was a fluffy white thin carpet, four wide, long windows, and another door.

"This is my room?" she asked excitedly, walking from behind him, and into the center of the room.

"Yes" he said staring at her. Her eyes were shimmering with joy and excitment.

"Don't get excited slave" a sudden dark voice said walking past her. Kagome's eye died down. She turned to Seeshoumaru who was now sitting down on the edge of her bed. Kagome stared at him as he pulled off his jacket, setting it on the bed. Kagome scowled, she didn't even realize, she was so caught up in the beauty of this place she had forgotten. She had forgotten she was a slave and that there would be a _catch_. Kagome clenched her fists in her kimono sleeve. This was bad.

"You seem to have forgotten your position. You will be serving me." he said unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt. He stared at her with emptiness in his eyes.

"I have rules and conditions" he said, his hair fell to the side of his face. She hadn't realized it until now but his hair was very silky.

"Your rules are a slave are simple. Follow my orders and do not disobey me _ever._" Kagome nodded.

"You will answer me properly" he ordered, a frown creasing his face.

"Y-yes master" she said startled with the anger suddenly in his voice.

"You have a uniform, starting tomorrow you will wear it everyday until I say otherwise." Kagome swallowed, at least they weren't drastic orders.

"You will serve me morning, afternoon, and night. There are more servants but you are my personal slave" he said with a smirk on his face. She could tell he had something up his sleeve and she terrified.

"As for your first order, come sit on my lap" he said his smirk growing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru enjoyed her reaction to his order. He watched her turn her head, letting her neatly cut bangs fall infront of her eyes. His smirk fell back a little, he was an impatient person.

"Slave" he shouted. Kagome jumped slightly but she nodded. Slowly walking towards him. He grabbed her wrist when she was only a few inches away, pulling her ontop his lap. Her chest was pressed againist his and her lips were only a few inches away from his own.

"I'm an impatient master, Kagome. You will follow my orders with no hestiation, understood?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He noticed her cheeks began to glow a light pink.

"Yes m-master" she answered closing her eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked, pressing his lips to her throat, inhaling her scent. He heard her gasp quietly trying to not to be heard.

"Did you think I had forgotten about your punihment. You talked back to me" he said closing his eyes. Her scent was intoxicating. Again a gasp came from her, apparently she had forgotten. Slowly he turned her on her back.

"You will me please me as your punishment" buring his face in her neck, suckling the tiny spot. Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, he tossed it aside. Grabbing the red sash of her kimono, tugging on it.

"Undress yourself" he ordered placing himself between her legs like before. Startled by his comand Kagome accidentally thrusted her hips upward. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened but quickly he gathered himself. He growled into her neck in response she clenched the back of his shirt and moaned. His growl became louder when his pocket vibrated.

_'Shit!'_ Sesshoumaru thought sitting up.

* * *

Kagome blinked rapidly, her cheeks were so hot. She watched as Sesshoumaru pulled back to answer his cell phone.

"What!?" his voice dark and full of fustration. She was just thanking the gods he didn't take any of it out on her. Turning to face her, he stared at her with such coldness in his eyes it made her shiver.

"Go to sleep. You'll be busy in the morning" he said grabbing his tie and jacket, walking out of the room. She wasn't sure if she was just mistaken but she could have sworn there was a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

* * *

Sorry that it's short today but the chapters after this one will be longer from now on, which means it'll take alot longer. Hey, hey it's alot of drama afterwards.

Love, Sex, Slavery don't miss it :o


	5. Chapter 5

Super Writers Block ;.;

But it's over....It's finally over.

Anyway thank you guys for waiting.

* * *

Kagome woke to a bright light shining on her eyelids, turning them red, then a woman's voice.

"Ma'am please wake up. Lord Sesshoumaru wants you up and in uniform." She shouted shaking her shoulder with enough power to send her across the room. Kagome's eyes snapped opened to a huge women with a frown on her face. Her orange hair was in a neat bun ontop of her head but she was wearing a chef's outfit. Kagome drowsily sat up her eyes half shut. Sesshoumaru? She had forgotten about everything. She had forgotten again, that she was a mere slave.

"The other maids are busy so I came and got you. His in a bad mood this morning so I'd suggest you hurry" she said folding her arms. Kagome slowly stood off the heavenly bed that took away everything. She liked this bed. Kagome yawned as the women walked away from her.

"Follow me to the bath" she said holding open the door for her. Kagome nodded walking out the door. The women walked ahead of her shutting the door, she walked upstairs. Kagome followed the woman for what felt like hours before they came to, two huge doors. The woman opened it with ease but Kagome could tell that if she tempted to open those doors she fail epicly.

"Ok. Your uniform is in there Lord Sesshoumaru's home office is down the hall to the left." Kagome nodded as she walked into the room. She was surprised when she saw a huge indoor bath. She didn't understand why he had so many unessary things. Kagome turned to the woman.

"Um..excuse me, I didn't get your name" Kagome said politely.

"Hmph. My name is Chiwa Yuma. I'm one of the chef's in this house" she said with a smirk. Kagome nodded smiling.

"Thank you." Kagome said. Chiwa closed the door behind her. Sighing she began to undress. The steam in the bath was getting to her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's was getting very annoyed. His eye bore into his computer infront of him. _'He's becoming a nuisance__' _he thought. His glasses flashed covering his eyes. He opened the drawer to his desk, pulling out a yellow folder. A knock on his door dragged a growl from his throat.

"Come in" he said opening the yellow folder. One of his maids walked in with a phone in her hand.

"My Lord. You have a phone call" she said her head held down.

"From who?" he asked pulling out papers.

"Well , Lord Inuyasha. He wondered if he could stop by for a visit" she said standing up straight, holding the phone out to him. Sesshoumaru fought back a growl.

"No" he said his eyes scanning over the paper.

"My lord what do i say to hi-" she stopped when his eyes focsued on her.

"Tell him I said no!" he shouted his growl echoing down the hall behind her. The girl nodded, bowing, and turning to run down the hall. His irratation was getting the best of him. Placing his hand on his forehead, leaning back in his chair. He would have to go to his office by the afternoon. Today was gonna be busy, which meant he was going to have a bad day. Leaning properly in his chair he started to type on his laptop before another interruption stopped him from doing so. Before he could bark his office to enter, the door opened. What his eyes caught surprised him. His wench stood at the door, her silky black hair pulled into a high ponytail at the top of her head, stopping under her shoulder blades behind a little white ruffle crown. The black, short, lacey dress clung to her body neatly. Her creamy long legs were covered by knee-high black stockings, her hands clomped the little white waist apron was nervous he could tell, but his mind was becoming sidetracked from today's activities. Her maid uniform, it fit her incredibly.

Kagome bowed politely.

"Good morning my lord, what can I help you with today?"

* * *

_'Damn!'_ Kagome thought, rage filling her body quickly. She didn't like the outfit, she was just trying to figure out how the hell the other maids walked around in it everyday. It was to skimpy, to revealing. Kagome sat up, her eyes closed. She would not let him see how this would get to her. Kagome walked towards his desk, her dark eyes on him. Her heart was thumping so loud, she thought he'd hear it. Kagome's eyes bore into her masters. He hadn't said one word sense she got in there. The silence was not helping her confidence in the outfit either.

His eyes closed, finally movement. Kagome , mentally sighed in relief as he stood walking over to a closet door. She wasn't sure how today would be or what was going to happened she didn't trust fate too well. Kagome's eyes caught her master's movements. He stood, pulling off his glasses and placed them on his desk.

"Come here" he ordered walking to the front of his desk, leaning againist it casually. Kagome hesitated before obeying his command. She topped 8 inches away from him, looking down. Kagome waited clenching her apron.

"Look at me" he said a smug smirk on his cool face. She didn't want to look up for anything.

"My patience woman" he announced, his voice becoming harsh. Kagome looked up slowly but surely, staring into his amber eyes. He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her body onto his. His knee, slipped between her legs, and pressed up. Kagome gasped in surprise, but it then molded over into shock when her master grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He leaned over to her left ear, nibbling on her lobe. She shuddered, goosebumps forming.

"Please me" he gowled, slipping his hands down her back to her ass. Kagome's cheeks were beginning to burn. She laid againist him motionless, scared, nervous. She knew that waiting or not doing what he had ordered was the wrong desicion but she was too afraid.

"Women, unless you want me to take you here, I suggest you please me as much as possible." he said slipping his hands under the hem of her dress. Kagome instinctively pulled away, only to be crushed againist his body harder. Kagome crushed her eyes closed, clenching his shoulders. Sesshoumaru leaned back staring at her as she slowly leaned forward. Sesshoumaru smirked as her lips aimed towards his. Her pink, glossy lips were tantalizing. He waited as her lips came only inches from his. But he was shocked. Her lips found his surprisingly. Her lips formed with his lightly. He smirked, pulling her body closer to his. His tongue licked her bottom lip, liking the sweet taste. He started to pull the string on her apron when she pulled away instantly.

"Your disobeying me-" he stopped when he look at her

He blinked rapidly, staring at her embarassed face. Her cheeks were a dark red. She was looking down biting her lower lip. Sesshoumaru sighed, running his hand into his hair, pulling it out of it's ponytail. She was a virgin.

Go to your room and find a coat. We're leaving" he pulled away from her and walked to his closet. Kagome nodded running out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were watery. She raced down the stairs, looking at the golded walls for clues for the entrance to her room. Finally after what felt like 30 minutes she opened the door to her beautifully oversized bedroom. Panting she looked around, finding a brown oak door near her big window. She opened the door, looking around curiously, it was dark. Kagome felt the walls near the door and found a light switch.

"No way..." her eyes widened, shimmering when she saw her huge walk-in-closet. It was full with shoes,shirts,dresses, and a full lenght mirror on the other end of the wall. Kagome took two steps inide looking around in wonder.

"Choose a coat to wear" a voice said causig Kagome to jump slightly. She turned and saw Sesshoumaru watching her intensely. Kagome turned away from him to the areas where the coats were. Her eyes wondered over the hundereds of coats and sighed. She didn't even know how cold or hot it was outside, she didn't know what to choose. Suddenly Sesshoumaru's body came from behind her, pressing his body to hers. Kagome blushed looking down as he rummaged through the coats. He pulled out a long black, silky coat. He handed it to her. Kagome blinked as she looked at the coat then at him.

"Thank you" she bowed as he walked out towards the door.

"Come" he ordered is eyes lazy and cold. Kagome followed

* * *

Ok, this is for my silly slow sis. The reason Kagome is OOC is because she's a slave so she can't act like herself. So there. Kiss it :3

LOL. Just kidding silly, but no that's the real reason why.


End file.
